1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair convertible into chaise-longue. A chaise-longue is an armchair with anatomical shape that enables the user to assume a semi-reclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chaise-longue is traditionally formed by three portions with different inclinations: a backrest portion, an intermediate portion and a footrest portion. When the user is seated on a chaise-longue, his/her knees are usually at a greater height than his/her hips and feet.